Who Are You
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A new comer is in Tony's tower when him and Loki have the stand off. Things ended more differently then anyone thought they would.


"I have an army"

"We have a Hulk"

"DANG"

Both human and god looked over at the voice and ducked as a bowl came flying in their direction. They watched as it crashed into the wall and bowl pieces and little candies went flying everywhere. Their attention snapped back to the new comer and watched as the young teen slumped in the stool and began to pout.

"Ok who are you and how did you get into my tower? Rephrase why are you in my tower?"

"I was bored so I went exploring."

He got up and started to walk all over the counters. Kicking off any bowls or things that got in his way. The wind came in from the broken windows and blew at the kids light blue flannel. He spun around and Tony caught a glimpse of two dark blue wings under the shirt. One tucked into the kids back and the other hanging limply. Tony couldn't help himself. He was a scientist after all. To him there was an explanation to everything. His suit was a robot, Hulk was a freak experiment. Even Spider-man had some whacked up back-story explanation. So the kid was obviously a mutant or something.

"Why'd you have to waste perfectly good M&M's?"

Tony's attention was snapped back to the oddly silent evil freaky horn-helmeted god he had been previously fighting. Who had been quiet up until now. The first things that Tony could think of was since when was candy on the freaky mans priority list? Loki was now kneeling down by the broken pottery bowl. The scepter hanging limply in one hand and the other gently moving aside the pottery pieces.

"All the red ones are gone. I only like the red ones"

Tony couldn't believe it. Who was this fairy boy and why was he talking to the evil earth ruling wanna be like he had known him for years.

"I thought you were told to stay with Cas and the two knuckleheads"

"And I thought you were supposed to be dead. I guess we both didn't do what the other thought"

The kid stopped kicking at the stuff on the counter and jumped off it. Grimacing as he landed. tony couldn't take it anymore. Why wasn't this fairy boy fighting the bad guy. No instead he was having a conversation with him like they were old friends.

"Fairy boy why aren't you-"

"FAIRY! I'M AN ANGEL STUPID"

"OK 'Angel boy' why are you talking to Loki when you should be fighting him? Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Elijah but everyone calls me Eli"

Tony could only blink. What was he supposed to say to the supposed angel now?

"Whats with the new suit? I thought you and Loki were done with that type of thing?"

Now tony didn't know what to think. Except that he really needed to up the security levels. Loki was always going to be Loki. Who ever this kid thought the freak man was he didn't know but he wanted to.

"What do you mean? this is Loki always has been always will be"

The kid huffed and flinched as he strode forward. He came to a stop in front of Tony. His unnaturally bright blue eyes staring into Tony's normal dim blue ones. It kind of unnerved the man. He could see something in the eyes that he hadn't seen in any other kid before. There was something about him, something that made him keep looking even though he wanted to look away.

"Oh him? That's not Loki. That's my older brother Gabriel"

"What? No that's Loki."

Meanwhile Loki (or Gabriel) stood and leaned back against the wall. He knew Tony Stark and he knew Elijah. This could be awhile. He snapped his fingers and a cherry lollipop snapped into existence. He plopped it in his mouth and continued watching as the man and his brother talked back and forth. He could feel his brothers growing irritation, and that added on to the pain of the kids broken wing. Which he would find the story out to later.

"No that's not Loki. OK yes that's Loki but the person in control of him isn't. That would be my older brother Gabriel. My big brother. He's just being a coward and hiding from our other older brothers."

"What? No he doesn't have any other brothers except for Thor. You know Thor big, burly, blonde, has a hammer"

"Yes I know who Thor is. And I know Loki and my older brother. That may be Loki's body but the one controlling it is Gabriel. Here I'll prove it"

Tony watched in shocked stillness as Elijah marched over to the man and said something to him in a language that sounded similar to Chinese. 'Gabriel' shook his head and Eli rolled his eyes and reached up to pull the lollipop out of his mouth (where he got it Tony didn't know) and through it on the floor.

"Gabe please! Drop the meat suit and fix my wing it really hurts"

Tony watched in silence as Loki gave a sigh and was surrounded in a bright light. It shimmered out just as fast as it came and soon Tony was staring at another man. One that looked like the kid. He gently spun the kid around and placed his hand on the limp wing. He flinched when the kid yelped but kept on doing what he was doing. Great now he was standing in a room with an angel kid, a grown man who dressed similar to the kid but had large golden wings tucked into his back, and an unconscious black-haired god. Tony was still in too much shock to say anything at the moment.

"Nice Gabe I think you broke him. OWW"

"Sorry kiddo"

Tony took this time to lean down and grab the scepter out of the gods hand. He stood and looked back at the kid and the new comer. Who was this 'Gabe' man and how did he come from Loki.

"Who are you? How did you get into my tower?"

However before the man could answer another spoke for him. Tony spun around and came face to face with the rest of his team. Thor, Hawk-eye and Widow, Bruce, Fury, and even Capsicle stood in the room. Thor bowed his head in a respectful way.

"Greetings Archangel Gabriel. I am glad to see you are well"

"Hey big guy long time no see"

"What is going on here Stark"

Tony spun around and waved his hands in the air.

"I DON"T KNOW! The kid ran out of red M&M's and it all broke down from there. Why aren't you guys outside oh I don't know fighting to save the Earth?"

Fury glared at him and went back to sizing up the people in front of him. Who were now whispering to each other in a language that only Thor seemed to understand judging by the way his eyes widened.

"We were when everything disappeared and now nobody even remembers any of it. Why aren't they all under arrest?"

IT was Thor who stopped them this time. He got in front of them and held his hand out in a stopping motion.

"No, Archangel Gabriel is very powerful. You don't want to get in his way. Especially since he is fixing his younger brothers wing."

Fury ignored him and went to arrest them anyways. Only to get around Thor and have them no where in sight. There was a note stuck on the unconscious gods head and that was it. Fury marched over and pulled it off reading it aloud.

_Listen to Thor you must! ha see what I did there! Big star wars fan! Anyway yah listen to the big guy. Sorry about the bowl Stark, but thanks for the candy. Oh and Eli says bye!_

_~~Gabe_

That's when Loki started to groan into wakefulness.

* * *

So I was really bored... I hope you liked it!


End file.
